Tamagawa
Tamagawa is a student of St. Tachikawa Girls School who takes pride in her ability to cut meat and prepare steak. Personality & Appearance Tamagawa, like most of the students of St. Tachikawa, is needlessly extravagant and overly emotional. However, she is more levelheaded than her peers, as upon learning of Takafudou's intent of playing dirty she quickly criticized her and agreed with Kenji on her underhanded moves, as he was surprised a student of their school was being reasonable for once. She is shown to be respectful to her father, seeking to honor his teachings by using his recipe in her meat dishes and sell them to the public. She was very happy when she heard that word will get out about the dishes. Tamagawa has blue hair and eyes, wears red framed glasses. She wears her hair in a mid length bob and has a mole below her left eye. She wears an apron over her clothes. Plot After Takafudou challenges Kazama, the Game Creation Club (temp.), Takao and the Kazama Gang to a rematch, the Game Creation Club (temp.) and co. secured their first victory offscreen as the boys were not allowed in. As Takafudou is introducing the second challenge, Tamagawa suddenly appears and reveals she shall be their next opponent. They're challenged to run a stand with the victor decided by who brings in the most customers. However, when learning from Kenji that Takafudou didn't tell them of this and had the challenge set anyway. Tamagawa is appalled and quickly criticized her friend by agreeing with Kenji on her underhanded moves. Kenji was surprised a student of their school was being reasonable for once. When Takafudou explained her reasons and the rules of the challenge, Tamagawa pleaded with Kenji to accept since her father's reputation was vital to her. Begrudgingly, Kenji agreed and her stand sells fine steaks, while Kazama and co. are made to sell water Sakura had collected from various sources from around the world. Tamagawa lost as it's considered unsightly for a student St. Tachikawa to "wolf down meat", limiting her customers. Sean Connery (Konekone) praises her on her steak as the Kazama and co. contemplate their next move. Sean Connery (Konekone) offers them some of Tamagawa's steak and offers to cut it for Kenji. This gives Kenji the idea of breaking their stamp card into pieces to split up the necessary work. When Takafudou expressed annoyance at Kenji nearly giving up, Tamagawa once more criticized her underhanded moves and Takafudou told her to keep quiet. After the rematch ends, Kazama and co. go to Yakiniku Daily Special's family restaurant where they're disappointed to find only meat and salad for sale. This upsets Yakiniku, who upon seeing Tamagawa's cut quality at only 500 yen finds himself demoralized. As events unfold, Noe accidentally lets slip that Roka, Tsutsuji and Takao have all been staying with them which prompts Takafudou, in the next room, where various St. Tachikawa students can be seen having a "modest wrap-up party". Among them is Tamagawa. tamagawa1.jpg|Tamagawa confronts Kazama & co. Tamagawa2.jpg|Tamagawa calls Takafudou out Tamagawa3.jpg|Tamagawa meets Sean Connery (Conecone) Tamagawa.jpg|Tamagawa on the cover of volume 12 Category:Characters Category:Female